Hellcat Squadran: The Battle for Antares
This story takes place in 2308, a few weeks after the end of Hellcat Squadran: See What I've Become. The Antares System, a system inhabited by a human subrace called the Antarans as well as a saurian race called the Saurinox has appeared. However, the region of space it appeared in has been terrorized by Herobrine for the past month. Assigned to rooting out Herobrine and contacting the residents of the sector are Holly, Eve, Eli, Ariana, Skylar, Scott, Serra, Ava, Caden, and Aurora. Chapter 1: The Mission Holly looked over 2 sets of reports, one from her long-range recon drones, the other she "acquired" from Phantom Legion Databanks. The one from the Phantom Legion involved the recent mission involving her assistant/apprentice, Eve. It was not a massive shock that she was a Sobv'h, but Holly couldn't help but be surprised: one of the galaxy's most ancient races, and one of their number was under her nose the entire time. It also contained her usage of Sobv'h technology, allowing her to turn into a more powerful form. This was also interesting to her: she knew of Eve's form-changing abilities, but wasn't aware of the extent of them. The other was on a star system, either new to the universe, or just having not been noticed before. Preliminary reports report an interplanetary, multi-racial civilization located there. However, recent reports of activity by Herobrine placed Herobrine near the system in question...and then, Herobrine's brand of terrorism was detected. She realized he had to be stopped, and was about to report it to IceBite, request permission to lead an operati-...then she facepalmed at herself: she was the same rank as IceBite now. She could give her own orders now... So, she went into Hellcat Squadran's databank, and began looking through for potential candidates for the mission... ---- The selected team: Scott Sigurdson, Serra Urec, Ava Stone, Caden Ferran, and Aurora Ferran arrived in the hangar. When they did, they noticed the massive starship in the hangar. Both Ferrans were relatively impressed. Scott commented on it, "Well, that thing is horrifying." Serra commented, "...Meh," while her sister commented, "...Cool." Once they gathered, 2 more individuals came up from behind: Ariana and Skylar Llehctim. Both were awestruck by the Stormblade. "Woah! And I thought Kr'akkus's Raptor was huge!" Ariana commented. Skylar was speechless. Finally, Holly walked out of the ship. "Alright. Time to load up, I'll explain everything en-route." While Serra remained silent, Ava asked, "Does it have food?" "Got replicators onboard..." Holly responded. "Good. Without food, I would have to eat the others," Ava responded. The Ferrans readied themselves, Aurora saying, "Alright then, let's go." The group loaded up on the ship, Holly showing them to their rooms. As Scott, Caden, and Ava went to find food, and Ariana went to go to her room, Serra, Aurora, and Skylar followed Holly to the bridge. However, a large, mechanical construct, waiting outside the door, tried to keep them from entering the room. However, Holly then said, "Let them by, Perceptor." The mechanical construct, "Perceptor", then moved out of the way, but followed them into the bridge, taking his spot at the comm station. Also on the bridge was a pale, orange-ish-skinned young woman in unknown garments. Aurora recognized her from Phantom Legion reports "That's...that's the special girl? The uhm...Sobv'h, right?" she whispered. Skylar just looked back and shrugged. "I guess..." she replied. The answer to Aurora's question came soon enough. "Ok, Eve, how're things here?" Holly asked. "Systems running at peak efficiency. The Stormblade is ready for departure once non-technical requirements are in order," Eve replied, displaying cold efficiency in her voice. "Ava's gonna want that...." Serra commented. Finally, Aurora asked, "So, why are we here again?" Holly turned to them, before answering, "A new star system has appeared about a week ago. From the reports I read, it's heavily inhabited with human offshoots and saurian-based life...However, this is more than a simple analysis mission...if such a thing exists..." Holly remembered the previous times she or any of her companions have tried to just "analyze" a star system, and ended up involved in some kind of conflict. "...Herobrine has been unleashed in the sector. Our job is to take him out...in addition to making contact with the natives." "This will end horribly..." Serra replied. Skylar turned to Serra. "What's with the negative attitude? Just gotta show this "Herobrine" whose boss." "No, Serra's right: this will NOT be an easy trial," Eve spoke up, "Herobrine is a menacing foe, capable of summoning undead, Arcturian Cube Monsters, even starships created from computer data." "However," Holly continued, "Part of our goal is to gain the systems' natives' aid in fighting Herobrine. He may have the advantage in numbers, but we have the technological superiority, and the natives...they have the home field advantage." "So we'll just be sending natives to the slaughter until we can get the upper hand?" Aurora asked. Holly, a little offended at being accused of using such tactics, clarified, "Actually, we'll be gaining their help getting the lay of the land: essentially, utilizing their knowledge of the system to help us get an edge over Herobrine. Although, no doubt a few volunteers already harmed by Herobrine's onslaught will be looking for some payback...however, I'd rather we cause as few casualties as possible, avoiding casualties being preferable." "Whatever you say," Aurora replied. Serra then asked, "How long of a trip is it?" Holly replied, "Depends on how long it takes to drive Herobrine out: could be as short as a day or 2...could be as long as a week or so..." "I mean until we get there. Is there a training room?" Serra clarified. "Oh, right...Shouldn't be too long, maybe an hour at most. However, we do have a holodeck, with some of the base's training rooms programmed in..." Holly answered. "Ok, Serra said, before pointing to Skylar. "Pretty one, come with me." Skylar raised an eyebrow in confusion, before following. Finally, Aurora left to find her brother. Once the course was laid in, Perceptor headed down to the holodecks himself, to do some training for himself. Meanwhile, Eve, feeling hungry, went to get something to eat. ---- Serra and Skylar arrived in the Holodeck. Just after the holodeck activated to the correct environment, Perceptor slipped in unnoticed, and moved to the observation deck, where he'd remain unseen, while he waited his turn. "So...what's going on? Why'd you bring me along?" Skylar asked. "Come on, let's go find food," Serra said, and the duo left the holodeck. Once they were gone, Perceptor exited, to train some himself. ---- "So. Caden. What happened with the whole Imperium incident I was a toddler for?" Scott asked. Him, Caden, and Ava were in the Stormblade's mess hall, eating, when Scott decided to strike up a conversation. Caden responded, "That's classified, kid. Maybe one day you'll learn." "Not everyone gets to know, Scotty." Ava said, slapping Scott on the back of the head, before winking at Caden. "See, she knows how it works. Don't worry, you get used to the red tape," Caden said. "You also learn how to get past it," Ava said, blowing a kiss at Caden. Caden then said, "Easy now. So Scott, how you holding up? The Squadran keeping you ok?" "It isn't exactly home, but I can live here. It is certainly quieter, not having to worry about sisters or mom's secret boyfriend," Scott said. "Heh, yeah. Sisters can be a pain. Don't worry, though. If you need anything, us old timers can help you out," Caden replied. Scott then said, "You only got one of em, though." "Touché, child. Touché," Caden replied. Just then, the doors opened, and Ariana entered the mess hall. She silently made her way across the room, to the replicators. After inputting her order, and waiting a moment, she took her food and sat down across the (rather short) table from the group. "Ariana," Caden said, giving her a friendly nod. "How are you?" Ariana just glanced up, before getting back to picking at her food. "You ok?" Scott asked. Caden butted in, "Hey, c'mon kid, we won't bite. Right you two?" Ava shook her head, and Scott replied, "Nope." Then, Scott remembered. "You and your dad...?" Ariana still didn't say anything, but did nod in confirmation. Caden replied, "It's ok, he can't mess with you here. Tell us what's up." He slid closer and put his hand on her shoulder. Ariana shook his hand off...before finally saying, "Was somewhat...against...myself and Skylar coming..." "Hey, don't worry about it. You're grown up, it's not his choice anymore," Caden replied. Ariana, finally talking, responded, "I know...part of my argument, but...I think it had something to do with Herobrine being involved." "Hey, he'll come around. My mom almost tazed me when I said I was going to Earth, now she is ok, as long as I'm careful. You and Sky will be careful here, right?" Scott said. "Part of me isn't so sure..." Ariana responded. Just then, Aurora walked in and sat down with the group. Scott said to her, "Hello beautiful." Caden then said, "Rorii, tell her that she doesn't have to worry about IceBite dogging her all the time." Aurora shook her head. "Trust me, IceBite can change his mind as long as you stay with it. It worked for brother here." Ariana then began thinking. As she was thinking, the door to the mess hall opened, and Eve emerged. A few moments later, another figure entered: a young Asian man, around his mid-20s, entered close behind her, and sat down near group. Once she'd gotten her food, Eve sat nearby, as well. Once Eve got her food, the young man got up, and got something to eat as well. Aurora said to the young man, "Hello. What's your name and where do you live?" "Elijah Alteron. I mostly live on-base, but I also sometimes help the repair drones here on the Stormblade," the young man replied. Aurora then said, "A human working the robo-ship? That's unusual." Elijah laughed a little, before responding, "Yeah, I get that a lot." "So how do you two know each other?" Ava asked both Eve and Elijah. It was Eve that responded. "We both operate on the Stormblade, but in different areas. Therefore, we rarely associate." "...Ok, forget I asked..." Ava responded. Aurora then checked the time, and said, "Caden, we need to go. Told dad we'd give status updates soon." "Fine. Seeya all later," Caden said, as he and his sister left. "Bye hot one," Ava said. "No comment..." Caden said. However, Ava then said, "I meant her!" Eve raised an eyebrow at that, before rolling her eyes and going back to her food, as Skylar and Serra entered the mess hall. "Ello, sis and Sky," Ava said. "Hey. Scott, Ar, Eve, new guy," Serra said. Skylar nodded at her sister, who gave a weak smile and nodded back. Eve then nodded to them, still eating, and Elijah responded, "What's up?" "Nothing, knives were put in sensitive areas and traded," Serra replied. Skylar, behind Serra's back, just closed her eyes and shook her head. As they said this, Eve had just finished her meal. "If you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties. Good day." She nodded towards the group, and left. Serra remained silent. Scott said, "...Uh..." Ava replied, "...Kinda...robotic?" "Heard rumors its only for outside appearances," Elijah said, finishing his own meal, "Heard she opens up more, once you get to know her." Skylar just smiled and rolled her eyes, having them fall on Ariana. Once Ariana noticed Skylar looking at her, she responded with a sharp, "What?" Scott made a crucifix with his hand and briefly made a praying motion. Afterwards, the group continued talking, before, suddenly, over the intercom, Holly said, "Ok, team, you're needed on the bridge. Now!" Serra then said to Scott, "Crap, thought we'd have enough time." "We'll squeeze it in sometime this trip," Scott replied. Av then smacked her head on the table, as everyone then rushed out of the mess hall, and to the bridge. Chapter 2: Welcome to Antares Eventually, Scott, Ava, Serra, Skylar, Ariana, and Elijah arrived on the bridge. Eve was already there, and Caden and Aurora arrived shortly after. Chapter 3: Sands of Antares II Chapter 4: Terror in the Desert Chapter 5: The Face of Terror Chapter 6: Interception Chapter 7: The Feral Colony Chapter 8: The Lightning Rider Chapter 9: Prison Break Chapter 10: The Sonic Sentinel Chapter 11: Frozen Wastes Chapter 12: The Final Confrontation Chapter 13: New Friends Chapter 14: The Black Fleet Chapter 15 - Epilogue Category:Stories